Beautiful
by KTaboo
Summary: Lex-centered. A party at the Mall turns into a nightmare for Lex as a horrible even bring back memory's from his past. Warning: Rape, Incest, Chan, Sexual Abuse, Slash


-1Author: Tuosto (aka ryoakuinenn)

Title: Beautiful

Rating: M/R

Warning: Rape, Incest, Chan, Sexual Abuse

Summary: Lex-centered. A party at the Mall turns into a nightmare for Lex as a horrible even bring back memory's from his past.

Special Thanks to lj user"icebluewings" for beta-reading this story.

-Beautiful-

Bright multicolored lights shined in the dark as loud music pump into the crowed mall. We were throwing a party to celebrate six long month of peace in the city, all the tribes were invited, and it seem as if all the tribes were there, even a few non tribe people where there. Everyone seem to be having a good time, except me.

The bright lights and the loud music were giving me a headache and all I wanted was a drink, but my tribe cleverly did everything in their power to prevent me from drinking, saying I would enjoy the party more if I knew what was happening. So here I am now sitting at a table with Amber, Jay, Trudy and Pride, glaring at the people preventing me from drinking.

"Lex," Amber who is getting a little uncomfortable with my glare.

"No!" I retorted harshly not even hearing what she had to say. Amber just sighed and turns back to the others, with a look that said I tried.

"Pardon me," I look up, but all I see is a drink in a bottle, a dark beautiful drink, "But that guy over at the bar wanted me to give this to you." said the person holding the bottle as he put it down. I turn to look at the guy that bought me the drink; he was massive, not fat, but big. I smile and raise my drink to him, but I should have known better then to think that Amber and Trudy were going to let me drink. Trudy hits my hand with the bottle in it making me drop it all over me and the floor.

"What the hell did you that for?"

"Lex, if you think we are going to let you drink in front of us you has another thing coming." Amber states and Trudy nods her head in agreement. Oh, how I want to kill those bitches.

"Fine, then I won't." I holler as I got up and stomped my way to the bar where the guy was standing. I heard the girls get up to try and stop me, but I also heard Pride and Jay say to just let me go. In the end I guess they listened to Pride and Jay because no one stopped me from reaching the bar.

"Hey," greets the massive man in a deep bass voice as he hands me a bottle. As soon as the bottle hit my hand I chugged half the liquid. The man only smiled.

"Thanks"

"No, problem," The guy said as he lean in closer. "So what are you doing here by yourself?" Is this guy coming on to me?

"Um… Sorry I'm not interested, I'll pay you back for the beers later, I swear." A thunders roar hits me as the guy laughs.

"That's okay," He said as he orders two more beers, "Right now all I need is a drinking buddy."

"I can do that." He laughs again and my one beer turns into four and my beers start turning into shots. And the last thing I remember was the smell of alcohol on the guy's breath.

-Beautiful-

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Lexy?" Daddy reeked of alcohol as he bent down to pick me up from where I was playing on the floor of our one room apartment.

"What are you doing?" I ask as Daddy pulls me onto his lap in his special chair, the one I'm not allowed to sit in unless I'm sitting with Daddy.

"Lexy," Daddy calls me by my nickname again, "You know I love you, right?" I look down as I feel Daddy's hands moving my legs so I am straddling Daddy's lap; before I look back at Daddy, nodding my head.

"Good," Daddy says as he runs his hands up from my knee to my thigh. "Well, when Daddy loves someone he wants to hold them and show them that he loves them." Daddy's hands move from my legs to my back underneath my shirt, where he slowly runs his hands up and down, from my neck to my bottom. "Don't you want Daddy to show you how much he loves you? Don't you love Daddy?" I nod my head fast so I don't make Daddy sad, and Daddy smiles before bending down to kiss on my lips.

-Beautiful-

I open my eyes to see a ceiling I've never seen before, I turn to look to see where I am, but I'm stop as I feel a pain rip right through me. My drinking buddy is on top of me; how could I overlook something thing like that?

"H-hey get off me." I slur while trying to push him off.

BAM!

Pain flairs up on the left side of my face, and the feeling of panic crushes me before I black out.

-Beautiful-

Daddy's pants are open, and my clothes are gone. I know what we are doing. There is only one game me and Daddy do when we are like this and I don't like playing this game at all.

"D-Daddy?" I stutter. I really don't want to play this game.

"Yes, Lexy?" Daddy says from in between kisses.

"Umm…Daddy I don't want to…Umm…play this game." Daddy stops from his kisses and looks at me.

"Why, don't you want to make Daddy happy?" Daddy says using his 'you-better-do-what-I-say-or-else' voice. I don't like it when Daddy uses that voice; it makes me feel all funny in my tummy. I look up at Daddy and kiss him on the lips, I don't like playing Daddy's favorite game, but I don't like Daddy being mad even more. 'Cause a nice Daddy hurts less than a mad one.

-Beautiful-

The taste of blood lingers in my mouth, my throat is raw from screaming, my head is pounding and my whole body aches. My "drinking buddy" is lying next to with an arm over my waist. I've been staring at him for the past hour it seems like, what for I don't know. I know exactly what he looks like, from every curve of the face to every hair on his head. I know I should leave, but I can't, there are no clothes, sheets, or anything else to wear, he made sure of that. The only thing that I could wear is what he's wearing himself.

I also don't know where I am, and wandering naked in the streets lost doesn't sound like too much fun.

The arm around me tightens and I feel lips on my neck, I must have turned away because I don't remember him waking up or when I stopped looking at him. I feel his weight shift as he gets on top of me again; I turn my head not wanting to see him do it, even though I can feel it happening.

I don't know how long I've been staring at the wall before I realize I was staring into a mirror. Dark angry bruises marry my body, hand prints around my neck and the left side of my face is a broken mess of blacks and blues. When did all of this happen? I close my eyes counting to ten, not wanting to see myself anymore and will this nightmare to be over.

-Beautiful-

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…" I count quietly hoping Daddy doesn't hear me and want to play 'that' game again. I am hiding in the back of the closet behind mine and Daddy's dirty clothes. I hear Daddy in his 'chair' watching the tube, but I know it won't last long before he comes looking for me.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…"

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…"

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…" I can't hear

the tube anymore, Daddy's looking for me.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…" I breathe heavily feeling the funny feeling in my tummy again.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…" I close my eyes as I see the light turn on outside the closet door.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…" The door opens, and it gets harder to breath.

"O-one…two…three…four…five…s-six…seven…eight…n-nine…ten…" I stutter as I try to count faster and get air.

"Lexy, are you in here? Are you hiding from me?" Daddy laughs as he says this.

I count faster hoping he'll go away, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." I heard Daddy laugh more.

"Oh, I guess he's not hiding here after all, I guess I'll just leave then." I hear footsteps go and the lights turned off. I let go of my breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Got you!" I close my eye tightly and try counting to ten in my head as I feel Daddy pull my bottoms off.

-Beautiful-

It's light out as my "drinking buddy" walks me back to the mall. I am wearing nothing, but a large shirt that is hanging off one shoulder and barely goes to my mid-thigh. The clothes I was wearing the night before are gone, nothing left of them except for a few pieces here and there, he made sure of that; but at this moment I didn't care. I just want to get back to the mall and hide in my closet hoping no one finds me.

We keep walking for what seemed seconds, but must really have been hours as the sun was much higher in the sky; most likely around noon. My "drinking buddy" is talking to me, but I can't really put it together. Something about going out and doing it again. I may be hearing him wrong, but it kind of sounds like he's asking me out. What an asshole.

I feel my "drinking buddy's" arm around my waist tight; I look up from the ground to the Mall a few builds away and see Jack jogging up to us.

"Hey, Lex were you been, we've been looking for you-" Jack stops as he reaches us with a look of shock on his face. I can see the others coming up behind him, some look happy and others look mad, but that all changes as they get to us. I can see Amber and Jay talking but for the life of me I could not get my head wrapped around what was being said. I'm just staring at a few members of my tribe, when I see Pride step closer to me before I am pulled into a rough kiss from my "drinking buddy" and my stomach drop and I start to feel sick.

"See you later, Beautiful." My "buddy" said as he walks away before I crumble to the floor and vomit.

-Beautiful-

"Lexy, my baby, how did Daddy get so lucky to have such a beautiful boy?" Daddy asks while holding me after we finish "playing."

"I'm not beautiful." I whisper.

Daddy laughs and holds me tighter, "Yes you are, my silly Lexy."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful!"

-Beautiful-

I'm rocking back in forth in someone arms, I'm not sure whose. Maybe Salene.'s She keeps whispering it's going to be okay, but I just want to cry and tell her nothing will ever be okay.

"I'm not beautiful." I whisper. I feel Salene's grip tighten around me and her body start to shake.

"Shh…Lex, don't say such things." She's crying now, and I feel bad. I'm praying for this day, no, this nightmare to be over and for everyone to go back to hating me, but I have a feeling this will never be over.

-Beautiful-

So what do you think? Review and I might write more fanfiction for Lex, from the Tribe.

Reviews are welcome and looked upon with happiness, flamers are welcome and are looked upon with less happiness.

Tuosto (aka ryoakuinenn)


End file.
